muggles At hogwarts
by hannahfloss
Summary: when india bradie and peyton get sent to hogwarts all hell brakes loose


I have officially decided that my teacher suck who should just die in a hole.

But no, he cannot because he is a meanie and I am now going to be spending the

remainder of my weekend staring at my empty page.

Three thousand words.

Three thousand bloody words he wants me to write; on Hitler, How can you even get 10

words on that person?

He was born killed a few then killed himself that is 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 word only 2,991

freaking words left SHITTTTTTT. I slowly drifted off into space.

When I got a txt message from Remy saying Mr. Gertrude had called a class meeting in ten

minutes I was shitttttt I ran down to the door then the steps But me being my clumsy self I

fell on the third step I mean how can you do that. It is the last step so you are practically all

ready on the ground.

It took me 10 minutes to walk to school which was a surprise cause it usually takes about

30 minute when I got into class Mr. Gertrude had already started to talk .

"As you know there is a summer program at a school named Hogwarts".

He was interrupted by Logan" wait what kind of name is that they could of called it monkeysbut and that would have been better".

" be quiet mr adams" mr Gertrude said.

Mr. Gertrude began again " As I was saying there is a summer program going on and I have

the pleasure of announcing the lucky four who will be going, when I call your name out

please come up…. India wombrax, Bradie greenand Peyton Clift congratulations".

'How you could say congratulation I was going to spend my summer in a retarded named

school with the two most retardest people hope full we don't have to share a dorm '

. I was thinking as I walked up to the front of the class room .when I got up there I saw

that Bradie and Peyton were already there, I stood as far away as possible from the two guys

"Logan, Peyton and Indiaa if you will stay back after the meeting I will give you further

information and you will be able to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts," Mr. Gertrude said

through the microphone when we sat down

. After about ten minute, everyone got up and left. There were only Mr. Gertrude, Logan,

Peyton, professor Dumbledore and I left there were also two strange looking people

"Hello as you know the summer program will be held in about two hours after this brief

meeting. two of you will be sent home with one the two ministry member to your left sirus

black or nymphadora tonks. where you will have one hour to pack then you will be guided to

one of the two floo networks in your area. when you are there you will be flooed to 12

grimauld place when there you will briefed and then sent to bed " professor Dumbledore

spoke in come to my office and will be his low voice

"any questions"

Of course, Bradie put his hand up "yes what is the floo network and why do we only have

one hour to pack"

" I can answer that you only have one hour to pack as you dinner will be served in three

hours and it takes one hour to get there and then you have to get settled in and the floo

network is transport" tonks replied

"And that all you need to know about it so Bradie and Peyton you will go with me and Indiaa

will go with tonks" sirus added in

Tonks and I piled into the car and then went home when I got home somehow my parents

already knew so I was glad I ran up to bedroom and started to pack

"Tonks is it cold or hot in Hogwarts "I asked

"It is usually quite chilly" she replied

"Kool" I replied with a omg face

" where exactly is Hogwarts" i asked curisotly

" well india it located in Scotland" tonks replied

It only took me 45 minute to get packed so we chatted for a little while. We were first to

the floo port we both grabbed onto tonk's hand as we jumped into the green fire in no time

at all we were at 12 grimauld place. Tonks and sirus guided us to the kitchen. As a surprise,

tonks i were the last one to arrive

"ok now you are I can ask you some question have you seen anything weird yet" mr

Dumbledore asked

" yer" we all said

" well that is because this school is a school of magic you were chosen as you have magical

blood .all muggle born but a bit like a 8th of witch so one of your great grandparents would

have been a wizard or a witch .now come with me and I will show you to the place you will

be staying tonight but tomorrow you will be sleeping in your communal dorm " he replied in a instant.

When I heard the word communal my world came crashing down not only did I have to

spend daytime with now I would have to spend nighttime with them

" wait what communal that mean all three of us have to share a dorm together" bradie asked

" yes that is pricely it" professor Dumbledore said

" yessssaarrrrr" peyton yelled

" how can you be happy about this " I asked

"Cause i get to share a room with you " Peyton replied

"Ewww that is so wrong" I replied to Peyton comment

When Peyton and I had finished our little conversation Mr. Dumbledore could finally finish

what he was trying to say. When he did we all trudged our ways up the twenty something

stairs to our individually rooms for the night

" tomorrow you will be taken to diagon alley ." Dumbledore spoke before instructing us to

go to bed

The lights turned off and we all went to sleep


End file.
